1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit layout method and an electronic device thereof, in particular, to a circuit layout method for printed circuit board, an electronic device thereof and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
When designing the circuit layout on a printed circuit board (PCB), certain traces (e.g., single-end trace or differential trace) may require impedance control according to the product design requirement, such as configuring corresponding trace width, spacing, length, thickness, and so on) to obtain the desired signal transmission quality.
In circuit layout design, regardless whether the reference layer of which the signal trace corresponds to is placed in adjacent to the signal trace or not all have decisive impact on the impedance of the signal trace being controlled. Hence, whenever a signal trace on PCB is referencing the wrong reference layer, would cause the impedance value of the specific signal trace to vary and become incorrect. The transmission quality and stability of the signal trace will be affected which in turns causes instability in the product system, or causes the product not been able to function at all. Consequently, the finished PCB becomes scrap and increases the overall product development time and cost.
However, the existing PCB design software requires the operator to conduct manual operations to resolve the aforementioned problems, i.e., the operator has to manually create the keep-out region in the non-corresponding cooper surface for each and every signal trace with impedance control so as to avoid variations in the impedance of the signal traces. Moreover whenever updating or modifying the circuit layout, the designer has to reconfigure the keep-out region in the circuit layout for each and every signal trace, one at a time. This not only reduces the design efficiency but also easy for operator to have omissions. Additionally, the corresponding inspection also requires the operator to conduct manually hence very easily to have misjudgments or omissions, causing the finished product malfunctions thereby increase the product cost.